Along with the development of the market, there is a trend to provide a display product with a large size and a super high resolution. However, for this display product, such a phenomenon as signal attenuation becomes more serious, i.e., a charging time period for a subpixel unit adjacent to a signal input end is different from that for a subpixel unit away from the signal input end. As a result, the subpixel units on a display panel may be charged unevenly, and thereby a display effect may be adversely affected.